Sayajin
by Zatharan
Summary: Our story begins six years before Team 7, in Konoha's orphanage. In the night depths, curled up in his bed, a little boy was crying. Rated M for Strong language and mature content ,Violence ,Blood. Dark Teen Son Gohan
1. Introduction

Sayajins

Introduction

Long ago, before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind, the Shinju existed as a tree that was revered as a deity which bore a fruit once every thousand years.

Although, it was forbidden to consume the Shinju's fruit, it was eaten by Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki who used the power it granted her to end the wars plaguing the lands.

Many years after this, Kaguya gave birth to a son who became the first human born with chakra.

Enraged by the theft of its power, the Shinju assumed a monstrous form of what many christened as the "Ten-Tails".

What mankind don't know is that before Hagoromo being the first man to use "Chakra", very few people had learned to use their inner force, known as "Ki".

Those people formed a secret clan, away from mankind's problems, but, they were given the mission from the gods to protect mankind against every outside threat.

The History holds that The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Hagoromo managed to single-handedly defeat the beast and sealed it within himself.

This act, along with many other great deeds throughout his lifetime, resulted in Hagoromo becoming revered as the "Sage of the Six Paths".

But what mankind don't know is that the Ten Tails has been defeated by someone else, and Hogoromo became the sage of six path because he was the only one compatible to hold the Juubi.

Then comes the story of the two brothers, sons of Hagoromo, followed by the story of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, and the birth of the leaf village.

**Many years later**

Our story begins six years before Team 7, in Konoha's orphanage. In the night depths, curled up in his bed, a little boy was crying.

« Oto-san (dad), oka-san (mom), sniff, sniff, come back, sniff, please … sniff »

That little boy goes by the name of Son Gohan. He was found in a small house outside of Konoha, deep into the mountains, by a Jounin squad.

He was then taken to the orphanage to be trained as a Shinobi. But Son Gohan was useless at everything, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu.

As a consequence he was awarded the surname of "Saru" (Monkey). He was the target of all the jokes.

But, there was one thing Son Gohan was good at, **studying**, and so, he was always the first of his class when it came to tests of knowledge.

Son Gohan was put in the same class as a pink haired girl going by the name of Haruno Sakura and two other well-known boys: Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura despite being a very clever girl was less good than Son Gohan, but globally she was clearly superior to him because, she, could manipulate chakra.

She was struggling against Son Gohan's knowledge and that was the very reason she hated him, even if she was 6, she was really concerned about being the first in everything, because she wanted to be seen by her forever love, the Uchiha prodigy.

As for Son Gohan he was a very kind boy, always polite and concerned about his comrades, and ready to help everyone, even if those same comrades were making jokes about him every day.

One day, the teacher, giving in to the ceaseless requests of his pupils, decided to make them fight.

Faithful to the legend of his clan, the Uchiha prodigy won his match in an instant, humiliating his opponent, Uzumaki Naruto.

When Son Gohan's turn came, everybody started making jokes and calling him "saru".

"Hey saru, you'd better walk on your hands instead of trying to fight!"

"Hey saru, why aren't you in a zoo? You'd be very useful there, I'd come to see you! "

Staring at the crowed before him, Son Gohan started to cry.

"What have I done to them? Why are they so mean to me? Why can't they be kind to me?"

He then turned back, putting his hands on his face, trying to hide that he was crying, and then went back inside the classroom.

Witnessing the scene before him, the teacher, Iruka, also called Iruka-Sensei, sighed and ordered everyone to go back inside, the spars being over.

Iruka had planned to lecture his students about being mean with a comrade, and then talk to Son Gohan, to check if he was okay.

Once everyone got inside, Iruka proceeded to lecture the children, once he was finished he scrutinized the room, looking for Son Gohan, but there was no track of him.

Terrified, Iruka proceeded to search each and every room in the academy to find the young boy, but at the end of the day, it was still the same result: the boy was not here.

Informing the hokage about the missing boy, this one ordered an ANBU team to look for the boy inside and outside Konoha.

The searches lasted 3 months but there was not even a single track of the boy. Iruka was even more terrified because the boy had left without anything, his stuff from the orphanage was still over there.

This episode remained memorized by Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke.

Next Chapter: Looking For Gaara

**[Spoiler]**

10 years later, Naruto was coming back from his training with Jiraya, the toad Sannin, he was glad to come back to Konoha, glad to see his friends except a young pink haired girl going by the name of Sakura.

[…]

Hey Naruto how are?

Hey Naruto-kun how was your training? Etc…

When Sakura's turn came:

Hi Naruto…-kun how have you - ?

I'm fine Sakura thank you.

And how was …

"- I **SAID**, I'm fine" he said looking her in the eyes, his own eyes filled with disgust and hatred toward the girl.

[…]

At the same time something very fast passed before Sakura *WOOSH*and while she was screaming her eyes widened at the sight of this white blur. Chiho who had closed her eyes didn't see anything and was waiting for the blade to pierce through her heart.

[…]

**[/Spoiler]**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

DBZ (+The breaker / The Breaker: New Waves **techniques**) x Naruto crossover

For the 1st paragraph **I just added some element to fit in my story in** the Naruto verse

Waiting for reviews, don't be afraid and tell me what you've liked/disliked, as long as it's detailed enough to let me improve the story.

For those who don't know The breaker / TB: New Waves, just **go and read it** because you're missing something.

**Also looking for beta readers if you're interested**


	2. Re-Write Chapter1 - Five Years

**Attention**: _For plot purpose all age during Sasuke's retrieval arc have been minored by 2 years_

The nurse opened the door and brought a trolley inside the hospital room. She had a pink dress with a white apron, dark long hairs and dark eyes. It was a small, rectangular room, about 20 meters square. On the ceiling was a Halogen lightning the room with a white light. On the left side of the room was a Cabinet where the staff had stored all the patient's personal belongings. On the right corner was an armchair, that still dangled, it seemed someone was here not long ago. Opposite to the door was a window which showed the inner court and under that windows was a hospital bed covered with green sheets. On the top left of the bed head was a night table on which was a flower pot with a single flower in it. Before the table was a chair turned toward the bed, someone might have sit there for a long time.

The nurse moved the chair on the side and brought the trolley next to the bed's head. She approached the boy lying on the bed and rubbed an alcohol imbibed cotton on his right arm, then she took a syringe, a test piece and an elastic. She tightened the elastic around his arm, poked his elbow for his vein to come out, pressed the syringe into his vein and blood rushed inside the test piece, flowing inside like a river. The dark blood red liquid poured inside until it filled the tube.

"Is it over?" asked the boy on the bed, "yes it is, and you're recovering pretty fast Naruto" answered the nurse. On the bed was lying an eleven years old blond haired boy, his deep blue ocean eyes had shot open when he heard the nurse enter the room. Usually, he hated injections just the thought of the needle penetrating his skin made him uncomfortable but now, it was as if he didn't care, in fact he didn't even feel it. "Now it's time for your medicines" said the nurse pouring water inside a cup and handing it to the blond alongside three pills of different colours each.

The deep ocean eyes boy straightened, took the pills and the glass of water and drank it while putting the pills inside his mouth ,then he gave back the cup to the nurse. "Why do I need to take those drugs? I'm already healed" said the boy in a monotone voice, his head lowered and his eyes blankly faced the white tile floor of the room. "Tsunade-sama's orders, I can't do anything about it but don't worry, soon you'll be out of here" replied the nurse all the while smiling at him.

The familiar name of the Hokage reminded Naruto of each and every person who had come to his room until now. The Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade. She was a forty years old blond haired woman with huge breasts. She was currently known as the most powerful medic-nin, she was also recognised for being the slug Sannin and for her powerful enhanced chakra taijutsu. She had took after her master Sarutobi Hiruzen who had resigned from the post thinking that the younger generation turn had come. He also enjoyed seeing them dealing with the worst enemy of every Hokage: Paperwork. Now, he was peacefully spending his time with his family, especially with his grandson Konohamaru who shared the same dream as Naruto: Become Hokage. Then there was the Yondaime Hokage's teacher, also known as Jiraya of The Sannin, the Toad Sannin, and famous author of the Icha-Icha Paradise novels series or usually called Old Pervert by Naruto. He was a forty years old man, wearing a red cloak and a scroll behind his back symbolizing his belongings to the Toads Clan. His hairs were tie in a long white ponytail. Third there was Hatake Kakashi, Team seven's captain and Naruto's master. He was also known as the Copy-nin and was famous to have copied over one hundred techniques thanks to his left eye hidden under his Hirai-ate. He had short grey spiky hairs and had never seen him wearing anything else than his Shinobi outfit.

The boy absently nodded and the nurse came out of the room. After she left he lied back on his bed, his right arm alongside his torso and his left broken arm encase in plaster lied on his upper torso. His blue eyes stared at the ceiling, meanwhile he remembered what he heard of the discussion between Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraya:

**Flashback 4 days ago**

"Is he going to make it Tsunade?" asked Jiraya

"yes he will be fine , thanks to the fox , he had already started to treat him before I did anything" answered Tsunade

"At least, we are lucky that this is a side effect of the fox's chakra otherwise … he would be dead. All the same, it was a blow to the heart , and to think his chakra was able to heal such injury …" said a thoughtful Jiraya

Meanwhile Kakashi was sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room, looking at his Genin student lying in a hospital room. The injury he had suffer had been inflicted by his own technique the "_**Raikiri**_" which he had learned to his student Uchiha Sasuke , and this one had used that technique against his teammate who had sacrifice the last year trying to bring back his friend to Konoha. His sensei had entrusted him the future of his one and only child and this is why he had fulfilled his mission. He was ashamed of himself.

"You are well silent Kakashi" said Tsunade

Kakashi snapped out of his trance and looked at his Hokage

"you two can go, I'll stay" said Kakashi

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his statement

"What's happening Kakashi?"

"…"

"Hmpf…okay, I think I know what's going on in your mind… I'm sure you'll manage to find the answer to that alone, now I have matters to attend to, being Hokage is not piece of cake" then Tsunade kissed Naruto's forehead and walked out of the room leaving Jiraya and Kakashi alone.

The two didn't say anything, the room was silent, Jiraya lining on the wall next to the bed and watching at the inner court by the window and Kakashi staring at the unconscious form of his student in the bed.

"I'll be the one to train him Kakashi" said Jiraya

The Copy-nin visible eye looked at the Sannin listening to what his sensei's sensei had to say.

"you think it was your duty to prevent those two to fight , you feel responsible for teaching Sasuke the "**Raikiri**" a technique which sole purpose is to kill. You feel responsible for what happened to Naruto. You also feel ashamed regarding the mission your sensei had entrusted you and you failed. You also feel ashamed and angry because it's not the first time you witness the death of your teammate. Right now I can tell you want to make it up to Naruto for the time you've spent with Sasuke and Naruto's lack of training. I can also tell you want to make it up to your sensei's memories. Overall those are good thoughts but I can't let you do it because the only thing that drives you to train him is remorse. I believe Naruto is the child of the prophecy, but he is also my god-son and you'll never be able to teach him anything if he feels that you owe him. Although, I don't want to speak for Naruto but I believe that when he will wake up, he will think about all of this, and despite being a joyful kid, knowing that it was your technique that Sasuke used to kill him may remind him of the relationship you two had and he did seek from you. If I were him, I wouldn't be glad to train under my murderer's master."

Kakashi eyes didn't wide, nor did they flinch, he just brought back his gaze toward his student's body draped in the green sheets, "he really seem dead" thought Kakashi. Kakashi didn't cry or get upset, he already knew what Jiraya told him, he had already prepare himself to face the consequences of his actions and thus Naruto's hatred , even if he still believed that the boy was not capable of such thing.

"I'll bring him along with me, it will be a long journey, we'll be away for a long time but I hope it will fix him up. I already informed Tsunade , she didn't agree at the beginning but I pointed out that Naruto wouldn't be able to stand around his remaining teammate" said Jiraya

Kakashi also knew that, nothing kept Naruto in the village anymore. Some could have guess his unconditionally love for his teammate could be a reason, but, after what had happened to him at the valley of the end nothing was sure anymore.

**End of Flashback**

While listening to the conversation, Naruto had come to know that his father was the Yondaime Hokage and that Jiraya was sort of his grand-father, like family. In different circumstances he would have been so happy that he would have shout it around Konoha. "Him being the son of the famous Yondaime Hokage", it would have been like living in a dream, finally knowing those parents he never had the chance to meet. But, he was in another state of mind, he had reflected on his life so far and on what he had done until now, also he had thought of his childish crush for the pink haired Kunoichi.

"How did I live until now?" was his first question. Naruto realised that his life had been full of pitfalls, first he was born a Jinchuriki and not any Jinchuriki but the one of the most powerful demon that the Earth have never worn: The Kyuubi. Being a Jinchuriki is not easy every day, Naruto had to literally fight his way to where he stand today. So far life had been everything but happiness for him, no parents, no master, no friends, no family and … no love. Of course there was "Team 7" a group of four Shinobis composed of a Jounin sensei who teach three Genin Shinobi throughout different missions given to them by the Hokage. Naruto always thought that being in team 7 would have end his loneliness, and it did, sort of. For over a year Naruto had been twenty-four seven with his teammates, sharing everything they had. He was happy at that time , or so he thought he was, but after what happened to him four days ago ,he finally realised that he lived in a dream , everything was a lie , a sweet dream , a delicate illusion , chasing his loneliness just to let her come back ten times stronger. His best friend, rival and teammate at the time had tried to kill him. Never had anyone tried to kill him since he graduated from the Academy which reminded him of his life before. A life of desperate struggling, every day was a fight to find the little bit of happiness that would enlighten his day, until he entered the academy and became a part of team seven. He remembered those souvenir as they were carved in his very own soul. Despite having a rival, Naruto had also a crush for a pink haired Kunoichi, he had try by each and every way to date her but she had constantly refuse his requests , in fact she was in love with her teammate Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha claimed to be the last heir of the Uchiha Clan, possessors of the mighty Sharingan who granted unique abilities to those who mastered their eyes. He was a pale white skin boy with spiky black hairs, almost like his sensei Hatake Kakashi. He used to consider himself as the best of the best which allowed him to call Naruto a "dobe". Naruto could not believe that his teammate was in love with that kind of boy. In addition to reject his requests she would also beat Naruto whenever asked for something she considered stupid and Naruto let her did as she wished because after all those were his only physical contacts with his love.

"What did I do until now?" remembering each and every mission he had done with his teammates Naruto came to the conclusion that his grandfather was right. There was no reasons why his sensei would teach Sasuke instead of him before the Chunin exam, after all he was the one who had: save Sasuke from Haku in the village of the waves, helped Jiraya fighting against Orochimaru and his acolyte Kabuto, saved Sakura countless times because she was too afraid to do anything, stopped the Ichibi from destroying Konoha and got rid of Orochimaru's trump card thus preventing the village from undergo an invasion , he was also the one who had convinced the new Hokage to succeed to the old one. He had done so much and he had had no Thanks for it everything went as if his teammate was the one who did it the more he did, the more his teammate was praised. What kind of recognition had his sensei showed him until now, what kind of recognition had his pink haired teammate showed him for each kunai he had took for her? Yes they were worried for him at the moment because he was on the verge to die but wasn't it the consequences of their actions toward him? He could have fight on equal grounds with Sasuke if his sensei had taught him, but unfortunately he hadn't, and now he wanted seek his pardon? "Go to hell" said Naruto speaking out loud while still lost in his thoughts.

His last question was "do I still want to become Hokage?" Regarding his recent analysis the answer imposed herself to him, he had to become strong, strong enough so that he could not fear anyone anymore, strong enough to not rely on others, strong enough to be respected as a powerful Shinobi if not THE most powerful Shinobi, after all his father was the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash, feared by every enemy of the leaf. He had to carry on his father's legend, if not surpass him, but his father was also a Hokage and Naruto, regarding his past life, came to the conclusion that this was a useless dream. Why would he be Hokage? Each citizen of the village including the Shinobis hated him, of course there was the rookie twelve from the academy but those would come to think like their parents in the future so what good was it in being Hokage. He had made his mind, he had to go with Jiraya and by going with him he would have the training he deserved, a proper training, and given by one of the powerful Sannin and this would be the first step to become the most powerful Shinobi in the world.

Naruto smirked at this idea, he was no longer bond to Konoha, now he was free. Thanks to Sasuke Team seven and Konoha, he had overcome his childish dreams, he would finally enter the true world, the hard one. Deep inside him was lying a beast with red eyes and canines exceeding his snout, he was smiling "**You've finally realised the true face of the world, world has never been a good place, it had been amusing to see how far you would go until you have come to realise it, and now that you've made up your mind, will you come to seek my help? We'll see …**" thought the beast. Kyuubi had lived inside Naruto since the Yondaime Hokage managed to seal him into the new-born, usually the sealers had to separate his Ying half from his Yang half but nor this time. Every time he witnessed the same story with his containers, they would try to use his power to help their village, and by saying use Kyuubi meant "steal" because in fact it was a theft, they had theft his power and they was using it for their own. But, never had he seen a host willing to be the most powerful man who had walked on earth, and being the most selfish being in the Shinobi world Kyuubi enjoyed that thought.

**The Next Day**

Naruto had come out of the hospital determined to train with the Sannin. A few hours later, the day before, Jiraya had come to ask Naruto if he would like to be trained by him and Naruto agreed. They had to leave the next day, and Naruto was happy about that, faster they left faster he would began his training, moreover he wouldn't have to deal with all the goodbyes. Jiraya had tell Tsunade about them living the next day, she was a bit disappointed but she couldn't say goodbye too because she had matters to attend to. So, it was only Jiraya and Naruto leaving the village and it was perfect for the young boy. It was a five years journey outside and far away from the village and everything Naruto knew. That did not frighten the boy to Jiraya's surprise because the blond nodded and answered "that's exactly what I need" which woke up Jiraya's sixth senses, the boy was hiding something. Jiraya had also warned him that this would be an intense training and he would not allow him to cry or to return to the village once he had agreed to come with him. That being said the two left Konoha.

**5 Years Later **

Five years had passed since Naruto and Jiraya had left Konoha and today was the day they were coming back. They arrived late on a rainy night, two figures, walking slowly along the path to Konoha. We could hear the sound of the rain covering the sound of their steps, pouring on their coat and falling on the ground who had little by little transformed into mud. A little light was shining on top of Konoha's main gate, which indicated that the guards were inside their barracks, probably playing cards, thinking no one would be outside at this hour or under that rain, moreover there was no Shinobi coming back from mission today because either they were already home or they were too far from Konoha, so Naruto and Jiraya had no difficulties to walk through the main gate and enter the village. The top floor of the Hokage tower was lit, which indicated that The Godaime Hokage was still up and working even at two in the morning.

They reached the Hokage's office without difficulties, and Jiraya knocked at the door waiting to enter. "Enter" said the Godaime Hokage, and the two who were waiting behind the door entered in her office. She raised her head and opened wide eyes at the sight of her fellow Sannin. She wasn't expecting them to come back today , of course since five years had passed already she expected them to return this year , but she thought it would be in different circumstances than late at night and dog weather. Jiraya had absolutely not changed he was exactly the same as when he left. Looking to the side she saw a smaller figure, reaching Jiraya's shoulders and wearing an ANBU like with a white blank mask, it was unusual because there was always something drawn on ANBU mask.

"Naruto ?" asked Tsunade

The masked man took of his mask, put it in the inside of his coat, drawn his hood and smiled

"Hi Baa-Chan what's up? "

Tsunade ran toward Naruto and hugged him tight while kissing his forehead.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" said Tsunade

"héhé it seems so" answered Naruto

Tsunade released the hug, stepped back and looked at the Shinobi, he was taller than before and his blond hairs were now longer than five years ago when he left. Overall he had the same haircut but the back of his hairs were longer and reached his neck. He was also very well designed, it seemed like he had been training a lot during those years, and Tsunade could see each muscle under his skin. Something on his face disturb her, he didn't have his whisker marks any more.

"So! How was those years of training outside the village?"

"Well…I wasn't expecting that kind of training from Jiraya-sensei but it worked pretty well don't you think ?" said Naruto opening his arms as to show her the results on his body which she already saw , and blushed a little about. He wasn't the annoying Genin he was after all.

"I'm glad Naruto! You didn't left for nothing"

"Yeah…"

"And I'm sure you'd like to graduate from Genin Naruto … don't you?"

"What? I'd completely forgotten, dammit!"

"hahaha , don't worry about it I already took care of that because I knew you'd come back this year , and being train by a Sannin over five years is a solid argument"

"Yeah…" said Naruto glancing at Jiraya who glanced at him with a serious gaze.

Tsunade saw what happened, it woke up her suspicions but she didn't point it out, instead she came back to her desk took a headband in one of her drawers and handed it to Naruto.

"Take it here is your new headband"

"Thanks baa-Chan"

Naruto opened his coat and grabbed the headband and that's when Tsunade that he didn't wear his usual Orange jacket and pant but a full Shinobi outfit, and behind his back was a blade but she didn't have the time to look at it as Naruto closed his coat and said

"Don't worry baa-Chan I'm sure you'd like me to show you my skills ... ne?"

"yes…yes indeed Naruto , what do you say tomorrow morning training ground seven with Kakashi?"

"…yeah…" said Naruto with a smirk on his face "well , it was good to see you baa-Chan but I'm feeling sleepy now , I think I might get home and sleep , see you tomorrow" and Naruto left the office.

**The Next Day**

Naruto woke up at eight in the morning and, as usual since the beginning of his training with Jiraya, did his morning training. It took him around two hours, then he got up and took a shower before eating and heading toward training ground seven where Kakashi was waiting for him. Knowing the annoying habit of his former sensei he decided to slow down his walk and look around him while heading to the training ground. Konoha was exactly like when he had leave, nothing had change, and everything was exactly at the same place. The people around him didn't seem to recognise him even though he heard two or three whispers asking who he was. It took him exactly one hour to walk from his home to the training ground. It was the beginning of winter, the temperature had started to drop and snow had started to fall, so he had to wear his black hooded cloak and his gloves, those were simple Shinobi gloves.

Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi and Sakura were there waiting for him. When they heard footsteps they stopped their conversation and waited for the blond to reach them. Kakashi and Sakura's hearts tightened at his sight, he reminded a younger version of his sensei to Kakashi, and Sakura had mixed feelings. She remembered what had happened in the hospital room the day before Naruto left, then she remembered that he had left without saying good bye, and last, seeing Naruto after five years was an uncertain situation because she didn't know what his feelings toward her was. Naruto reached Tsunade and greeted her and Jiraya without looking at his sensei or his ex-teammate. Never mind his former sensei tried to talk to him:

"Hello Na- !"

"Cut the speech Kakashi, we're here to fight right? So let's fight."

Kakashi was taken aback by the statement, he had not seen him for so long now, he was happy to see him again, but it seemed that his former student hold a grudge toward his old team. Kakashi nodded and turned his look toward the Hokage waiting for her to choose which fighter would go first. Tsunade looked at Naruto with a suspicious eye, she knew something was wrong but she had hoped that Naruto would have forgiven his comrades by now, unfortunately it was far from it.

"Right Naruto , you'll fight Sakura first" said Tsunade

Naruto looked at his former teammate, she had grown a bit, and she seemed powerful. Her long pink hairs were now short and she wore a medic-Kunoichi outfit with gloves. Naruto judge her with the corner of his eyes, it might be interesting to fight her he thought. The two went in the centre of the training field turned their back walked ten stepped and faced each other, waiting for the launch signal. Since they had seen each other they did not have a talk, and Naruto found it perfect that way. He didn't want to talk to her, nor did he want to be touched by her or be around her, fighting her was all he needed, it had always been the solution to all his problems and it always will be.

"Ajime!" said Tsunade.

Sakura launched herself toward Naruto clenching her fists and drawing the right one. It seemed she had improve with her speed, but what about her taijutsu. Despite drawing her fist she quickly crouched and tackled him but Naruto evaded the attack by jumping back. Naruto landed and stood up while watching Sakura, blank face and emotionless eyes. She charged one more time, this time, jumping high in the air and shouting "SHANNAROO!" then she heavily crashed on the ground raising huge blocks of earth. Jiraya and Kakashi on the side dropped on the ground, knowing the little girl in front of them had the same strength as their Hokage was not good Jiraya's "research" and Kakashi's "excuses". Tsunade smirked, she had trained the girl for five years now and she was proud of her results. Naruto had evaded the attack by jumping on the side and Sakura was getting angry with this new Naruto "Hey! You wanted to fight did you? "Said Sakura. "You've been training with Tsunade-sama right?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, how did he knew that, neither her nor her sensei had told him, "I can tell it by your taijutsu, you are using her chakra enhanced taijutsu style" answered Naruto to the silent question , " let me tell you one thing" , Sakura focused on the blond , "you have no chance to defeat me with that". That was it Sakura was pissed off, she flashed into hand signs "_**Suiton - Mizu Rappa**__" _a water jet shot out of her mouth aiming for Naruto . "Let's play a little "said Naruto, he shot forward, rushing toward the water jet, at the last second he dodged by falling on his knees. The water jet was now above his head and he was sliding on the ground. Naruto reached Sakura's right side stood up and gave her a palm strike on the chin, which closed her mouth and raised her head exposing her throat, then he gave her a side handed strike on her exposed throat which cut off her breath. Meanwhile he had punched her in the right ribs so that she was addressing on the left. Naruto flipped 360° and kicked her at the same place while holding her right arm. Sakura's lower body part raised from the ground and was now parallel with the ground. Naruto raised his right leg above Sakura and said "**Hoīrupīkokku**" then slammed his leg on Sakura's stomach, crushing her on the ground. Naruto watched Sakura on the ground, she wasn't unconscious her head was turned on the side and her eyes were open but she had difficulties to breath. Tsunade and Kakashi were at awe, it had taken Naruto less than ten seconds to put her down. As for Jiraya he was smirking "yeah that's my student" he thought while looking proudly at his student.

**A/N **

**Here it is, first part of the [Re-Write] series. Son Gohan will come later.**

**As usual, feel free to review**

**Tell me what's good/bad, spelling mistakes.**

**Any idea you have .**

**Your opinion on the story so far.**

**How it will develop in the future from your point of view.**


	3. Re-Write Chapter 2 - That Clan

Tsunade was on the side of the training ground, Naruto had literally destroyed Sakura. She was lying on the ground, having difficulties to breathe, her head lining on the right side, bangs of pink hairs falling before her eyes. Naruto was standing above, watching her, then he crouched and whispered in her ear. No one heard what he told her but, when he was finished she had a shocked look on her face and tears where slipping down her eyes.

Naruto who was still holding Sakura's right arm dropped it and it fell on the ground then, he turned and walked to his sensei.

"How did I do Jiraya-sensei?"

"you did well but don't you think you went a little too far on the poor girl"

"You did well?" Tsunade didn't believe what she heard, was it Jiraya who was talking? Naruto had nearly killed Sakura and Jiraya told him he did well? Tsunade to the corner of her eyes, she caught Kakashi's sight, it seemed the two had the same thoughts but their eyes widened when they looked at Naruto, he had just bowed before Jiraya. "Since when Naruto is this respectful?" thought Kakashi. "Dammit, what have the two of you done during those five years?" thought Tsunade.

Yes sensei, I think I've got carried away , seeing my former teammate so soon after my return may have brought back some "souvenir"

Hmpf… we'll work on that later, for the time being you are dismissed.

Thank you Jiraya-sensei

Naruto turned and headed toward Konoha. Meanwhile Tsunade had rushed to her student and had started to heal her wounds. It appears that Sakura wasn't badly injured as she thought , at worst it was very bad bruises who would have gone within a mount, but how come she wasn't able to get up and fight with that kind of wounds ?.

"Sakura, how come you didn't get up and fight once Naruto had caught you?"

Sakura looked down, she didn't understand either "I don't know Shishou it felt like I was drowning. H-he hit me hard enough so that I couldn't be able to breath. I panicked and I lost track of the situation. H-he was t-too fast."

"…"

"…"

"Is that all?"

"Y-yes Shishou, can I go? I think I need to rest I-I'm a little exhausted"

"... hmpf , ok take your day off tomorrow too , you deserve it , you've been working a little too much to my taste recently"

"T-Thank you , I'll be going now"

Sakura straightened herself and began to stand up but:

"You know , you shouldn't be too surprise to loose against him "

Jiraya was walking toward the girls arms crossed across his chest with a serious look on his face"

"Thank you , Jiraya-sensei , but I've also been trained by one of the legendary Sannin and it hurt my pride to lost against someone , even if he is my teammate"

"ex-teammate" corrected Jiraya

Sakura looked down " ex-teammate , moreover in less than thirty seconds"

"… as I said earlier , don't be ashamed Naruto isn't the one you used to know , he has grown up fast , too fast to my taste , in a little amount of time. As for his strength remember he has undergone a strict training for five years with me"

"I too have trained Sakura Jiraya , don't get carried away , it seems like you think you are the best of us"

Jiraya looked at Tsunade "that's not what I'm saying, Naruto has very well trained under my watch but he has also trained by himself. While we took care of the physical part together, he seemed like he wanted to clear things out with his self. I've been watching him growing up physically and emotionally every day during these years until…"

"until ?" asked Tsunade

Jiraya smirked and turned his back "Haaa, nothing, it might be for another time, rest well Sakura, you'll need it if you try to confront him again" then Jiraya borrowed the same road Naruto had walked moments earlier and headed toward Konoha.

Sakura raised an eyebrow to what Jiraya had told her and her sensei, she wanted to know what had happened to Naruto for him to become the way he was now. Kakashi had left, wondering the same thing.

Sakura went home, her ribs hurt her like hell. She decided that taking a shower wouldn't be the worst thing to do. It was night already, Sakura opened the bathroom door and stripped off naked.

She started by unzipping her Shinobi vest letting her drop on the white tiled floor of the bathroom , then she removed her boots and socks and threw them in the corridor. A loud *BLONK* signalled that they had hit the wall and reached the parquet. She unzipped the left side of her skirt and let her fall on the floor revealing the pale white skin of her long Kunoichi legs. Sakura grabbed both sides of her dark red tank top and pulled it out in a swift crossed arms movement and dropped it on the floor.

Sakura was now half naked, her pink C cup bra was hiding her tits and her panties her delicate woman spot. She looked at her in her mirror, looking for any bruises her fight with Naruto may have left. She called it a fight but in fact it seemed to be an execution. She had never seen the man fighting like that, it seemed like he was one step ahead of her the whole match. Her teammate had become strong throughout the years, suddenly, she remembered Jiraya's words "ex-teammate", yes, the Sannin was right, and Naruto from team 7 was no more. He had not shown any emotions the whole time they fought, and even after he was as cold as ice. She remembered perfectly his blank face and those deep blue emotionless eyes staring at her during the fight , and his voice , his voice was no more the one of her joyful little kid but that of an emotionless person , he had grown up to fast ,and she surprised herself to think "to far from her". At that thought she opened wide eyes, she was looking at herself and was surprised to see that at the thought of Naruto's body her nipples had drawn. Damn, was she really getting excited by Naruto? but she saw that the bathroom window was open and a fresh breeze had crossed the bathroom because she forgot to close the door , yes that was it , it was the wind , to persuade herself she looked at her skin and saw that her hairs were dressed she just had a thrill , meaning she had Goosebumps. She closed the bathroom door and window, and began to take off her bra. Her hand reached the scarf-pin and he bra dropped on the floor, finally she pulled off her panties.

Sakura was now totally naked, still in front of the mirror she was looking at herself. She too had grown up, she was not a flat-board anymore, she was taller and thin, her Kunoichi training had made her a beautiful women. Despite being that beautiful women she was seeing in the mirror she had never felt something for someone else than Sasuke. He was the love of her life, and he will always be, she just had to bring him back and they would be together again, like old time, and perhaps even more, but she missed Naruto too. He had never been someone she was interested in , but she had to admit that the boy's love for her had made him do incredible things that even Sasuke had not done , but she couldn't help it she didn't feel the same things toward him . She remembered him one more time, his face, he had the face of someone who didn't enjoy the world anymore, and how did he turned like that? To think about Naruto gave her new thrills. She looked at her arm one more time, she had Goosebumps one more time, what was that? Fear? Was she afraid of Naruto?! Until she had never felt that feeling from him.

Sakura pushed the curtain and entered the bathtub, she turned on the water and it poured on her. The ambient water poured from the top of her head till her feet, reaching each and every corner of herself. She used her strawberry shampoo and massaged her temples , she needed to relax and it was the fastest way to do it in that situation, then she took her soap and used it , browsing every inch of her body and allowing the foam to cover her body. Her hand travelled from her hairs to the hollow of her nipples leaving the latter to reach the main part of those and to rub her light pink pointing nipples. She couldn't help but think of Sasuke she wanted him to be next to her , she just wanted him , his dark spiky hairs ,his mysterious behaviour, his powerful eyes , his tragic story , everything about him , she wanted to comfort , hurt , make love to him. Meanwhile her left hand had travelled through her body and reached her pussy.

Suddenly a knock at the front door pulled her out of her trance. "COMING!" she said loud enough for the person at the door to hear her from the bathroom. She turned off the water and left the bathtub, took two towel, wrapped one around her body and the other one on her hairs, tiding it so that it wouldn't let go of her hairs. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror and remember how good she felt thirty seconds earlier "too bad "she said leaving the bathroom and walking to the door.

**The same day, Konoha, midnight**

It was a dangerous snow and rainy storm night, the wind blows were loud and powerful and the path leading to Konoha was covered in snow. Slowly walking in the middle of this hell, a hooded man could be distinguished behind the falling snow, the wind waving his cloak behind him. Kotetsu and Izumo who were in guard duties were playing cards on top of Konoha's main gate, inside the barracks. Kotetsu was losing and had to pay "Ha, guess I'm not lucky today ""yeah that must be because of the weather" said Izumo, slightly joking. They did not return to their post because they thought, and they were absolutely right, that no human could possibly be out there, under that storm.

The individual reached the main gate and disappeared, only to reappear behind it, unknown to Kotetsu and Izumo. While he penetrated further inside the village the snow covered his tracks, leaving no evidence of their earlier presence. He needed a place to stay and reaching an inn he decided to spend the night there. He opened the door, letting the wind penetrate inside the inn, walked in while a loud bang meant that the door had closed behind him. He reached for the bar, and asked for the innkeeper.

Despite being in bamboo the inn wasn't flinching an inch from the storm outside , and the warm inside wasn't fading , it seemed like it was kept inside for good , moreover , the fire in the fireplace was warming up the place pretty well and giving off enough light for the entire hall , no candles were needed.

"What are you here for stranger?"

He slammed a purse of coin on the bar and said "a room"

"let me see if I've got something for you…, you're lucky stranger , with that kind of weather I would have normally been booked for tonight"

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning"

"don't be in a hurry , I don't think the storm will subside , in fact I do believe it is growing stronger by the hours"

"…"

He climbed the stairs leading to the bedroom.

**Konoha the next day**

**In the Inn**

Effectively the innkeeper was right the snow storm did not subside, in fact it was stronger than when he arrived, but at least it wasn't raining anymore, just a lot more of falling snow than last night. Giving back the keys he walked out the door and headed for the Hokage's tower.

**In the street**

The man was looking toward the window of the Hokage's office _._He continued to walk at the same rhythm until he reached the front door.

**In the Hokage's office **

Tsunade was working with Shizune on the village missions, she was dispatching them to each Shinobis according to his rank. She had also called for Naruto and Sakura in her office.

Suddenly a chill went down Tsunade's spine, her eyes narrowed and she immediately looked at the window. Someone was walking, calmly in the street toward the Hokage tower, and the way he was dressed boded no good, it looked like a bird of ill omen. The snowstorm outside prevented her from seeing clearly.

**In the Hokage Tower**

"Hello, what can I do for you" asked the receptionist?

Not bothering to look at her he just walked toward the stairs and climbed them. Reaching the Hokage's office he entered without being announced. Tsunade had felt him, he was the man walking in the storm earlier, without waiting she dismissed Shizune and prepared for the worst, that man had been able to enter Konoha without her knowledge and had just come to the strongest Shinobi of the village fearless. Tsunade was sitting in her chair, behind her desk, the man standing in front of her walked toward her until there was 3 meters between him and her desk.

"I am the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, who are you and what do you want from me?"

"…" ( the man just looked at the office under his hood)

"I said-"

"I heard you the first time."

"…"

"…"

"What are you doing here and what do you want from me?"

"I am here on behalf of my sensei"

"and who i-"

"two years ago you sent him a letter in which you asked him why was he in Konoha ten years ago"

Tsunade frowned

"I am the answer to your seeking"

The room was dead silent, for two long minutes the two people stared at each other, Tsunade behind her desk and the hooded man behind his cloak his eyes hid behind it.

"What's your name?"

"I'm here to answer to your questions Hokage regarding my master , not to talk about myself"

Tsunade smirked "you are not only here for that "

"What do you mean?"

"I know for a fact that your clan is bound to Konoha somehow"

"…"

"I may be the Godaime Hokage but I'm no fool, I take my duty seriously. (Tsunade got up and walked to her library) I've done my homework you know , even if we , Hokages, are well aware of your existence and asked you several times , you guys did not bother to answer us and haven't been in Konoha for ages"

"…"

Tsunade grabbed a book and looked at him suspiciously "your people only appear in times of conflicts. The last time one of you granted us from your presence was during the third Shinobi war."

"…" Behind his hood he was following her with his eyes

"you know, I've got a whole library full of knowledge about everything, I've also got every Hokage's knowledge and personal reflections at my disposal "

"…and…?"

" Tch, don't play dumb with me … you obviously know that even after hundreds of years of researches on your people , we still don't know who you are "

A smile appeared on the individual's face

Tsunade clenched her teeth, walked back to her desk and slammed the book on it "BUT that's a mystery I'm about to solve, I'll use that bound between Konoha and you to uncover your secrets and force you to reveal your selves!"

"… then you might lose a great ally Hokage, you claim to be able to use the bound that links us to Konoha but I'll tell you one thing, you are not the first to try. moreover , there are things that better be buried deep down into your library , because what you seek is beyond your understanding"

Tsunade was prepared for that answer "you have always helped Konoha in times of need, and each Hokage was thankful, but they also were suspicious about your motivations, you never asked something nor got something in return for your presence on the battlefield, it was too good to be true, that's why they began to dig to find informations on your clan."

"…"

"But let's comeback where we started, until further interrogations you'll be staying in Konoha, you'll be working directly under my orders.

"What makes you think I won't go back to where I came?"

"I told you , I've done my homework , each time one of you guys came to Konoha you never left until you were finished with what you came for , and something tells me you're not only here to answer my letter to your master , you've got something to do here"

"…"

"don't worry I won't be in your way if that's what you fear , but as I told you I will uncover your clan's secrets … but as I told you , you'll have to be considered as a Shinobi in order to live here , outsiders are only able to make trade or travel through the village"

"… very well"

"you'll be assigned to a team but I believe you already know who our system works"

"… I do"

"we'll also have to evaluate your strength in order to give you a rank , you'll be participating to the Chunin exam"

"Is there anything else I need?"

"yes , your team is coming , you'll meet them in a minute"

**One minute later**

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke who came back from his mission entered the office.

**A.N**: I forgot to write Sasuke's part in chapter 1 but I'll sum up here; basically Sasuke had been caught by Kakashi while running away from the valley of the end, and Kakashi despite feeling guilty for not training Naruto, kept on training the young Uchiha for 5 years. (I'll arrange chapter 1 if there is any unfitting elements with this)

"You called for us Hokage-sama"

They all froze at the sight of the ghost standing in front of Tsunade's desk

"Do we disturb you Shishou?" asked Sakura

"No, come in I'd like to introduce someone to you".

They walked in and stood behind the "ghost" but not too far from Tsunade

"now please introduce yourself to them" said Tsunade looking at the hooded man

He pulled out his hood revealing black spiky hairs defying gravity, but he had one bang in front of his eyes. He also had deep black eyes and he seemed to be very well trained. They did not managed to get a look at his body because of his cloak but they were almost certain that he was more than a simple Shinobi.

"My name is Son Gohan"

They had never heard of him, or so they thought

"as of now , you'll be training with him , he'll be under Kakashi's orders as you all are , now , show him the way to his apartment"

"yes Shishou" said Sakura

The young ones turned and left the Hokage's office.

**A/N : I wanted to continue writing the chapter but I thought it was long enough since I posted a chapter . Also I've come back to university and law is a very time consuming subject to learn.**

**Here it is, second part of the [Re-Write] series.**

**As usual, feel free to review**

**Tell me what's good/bad, spelling mistakes.**

**Any idea you have.**

**Your opinion on the story so far.**

**How it will develop in the future from your point of view.**


End file.
